


Silent Confession

by th3craft3r



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you think he spends most of his time here in Winterfell and not in the Capital? Why do you think he always comes back?”<br/>“Well, that’s because his place is here. He grew up here and he’s a Stark.” Sansa explained, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair.<br/>“No.” Bran countered. “He’s in love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Confession

Bran was sitting on the side as he watched Meera try to hit a target with a bow. Lyanna Mormont was on the other side scowling everytime Meera missed. The scene brought some bittersweet memories. When he was young, Robb, Jon and even little Rickon would be spending most of their time at the Castle’s training yard, practicing their swordsmanship and their skill with the bow. However, those days were already gone same with his dreams of becoming a knight. And although his mind can actually travel to visit the past and future, he still needs to come back to the present.  
Meera grunted in frustration as she missed another target. She’s good with a spear but not so much with a bow.  
“Just keep practicing.” Bran heard a voice and he looked up to see where it was coming from. And up on the balcony, standing by the railing was his brother – no, his cousin. He always needed to remind himself despite the fact it’s been a few years since Jon’s true identity was revealed. It was hard to believe since Jon never resembled a Targaryen. He was a Stark through and through. His cousin even looks a lot like Bran’s father.  
“Or you can always join the other ladies with their embroidery.” a sweet voice teased as Sansa stood beside Jon on the balcony, maintaing some safe distance.  
“Thank you Lady Stark, but I have to pass.” Meera replied as she retrieved her spent arrows.  
It was surreal. For a moment Bran thought he was staring at his own parents at the balcony like they used to do whenever he and his brothers trained in the yard. Sansa was undoubtedly a splitting image of their mother with her auburn hair and Tully-blue eyes.  
“Bran, have you seen Arya around?” Sansa asked and Bran shook his head in reply. Or was it just to shake off the sudden nostalgia?  
“Confess.” Bran mumbled as he continued to watch Jon and Sansa on the balcony, talking quietly with each other with such awkward longing in their eyes. Maybe they were not aware but it was getting obvious as days pass by.

* * *

 

Arya was lurking in the shadows again. She always loved the darkness and at the moment, she was hiding from her sister and her embroidery crap and lessons on how to be a lady. She was planning to join Meera on the yard to practice with a bow or maybe cross swords with someone but her plans were foiled when she saw Sansa on the balcony with Jon. “Oh for fuck’s sake, I don’t want to endure this horrendous display of tension again.” She told herself as she saw Sansa adjust her heavy blue cloak over and over again while Jon was tapping his fingers on the balcony’s railing.  
“My Lady, Lady Sansa is looking for you.” a servant informed Arya and with just a single look from her, the poor girl immediately departed. Most of Winterfell’s household was actually frightened of her.  
She peeked from behind the wall and saw that Maester Tarly was speaking with her cousin and sister. She observed until they left. Probably some boring stuff to attend to again.  
With Jon and Sansa gone, she finally approached Bran and Meera. His brother was still staring at the balcony and she wondered if he’s having one of those visions again. “Hey.” she patted Bran’s shoulder and the latter whipped his head in surprise.  
“I told you, don’t sneak up on me.” Bran reprimanded annoyingly but Arya just raised her brow.  
“So, what are you looking at?” Arya asked and settled beside Bran.  
“What else?” Bran asked in return. “Mother and Father.” he added with a sigh as he turned his gaze towards Meera.  
“So, you noticed the resemblance too, huh?” Arya commented and they sat in silence for a moment.  
“When will he be leaving for the Capital again?” Bran inquired.  
Arya pondered for a moment. “I don’t know.” she answered. “Maybe tomorrow.”  
“No matter, he will come back.” Bran said. “He always does.” he added with a wistful voice.  
Arya grinned then stared at his brother mischievously like she had a crazy plan. “Tell you what...” she started. “Let’s bet on who will break first and confess their stupid feelings. Mine is on Jon.”  
Bran looked at her incredulously but then his expression turned into that of understanding. “Okay then, mine’s on Sansa.”  
“I believe Jon’s going to admit his feelings faster than you can admit yours, dear Brandon.” Arya said and flourished her hand towards Meera. And the way she said it was loud enough for the other two to hear.  
Bran’s face flushed and Meera fumbled with her shot and miraculously hit the center of the target.  
“See, the arrow agrees with me.” Arya teased and smiled wickedly before setting off.

* * *

 

That afternoon, Arya found Jon on the stables saddling up his horse. “Where are you going?” she asked, trailing him.  
“Just gonna go for ride outside. Want to join me?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Arya agreed and told a stableboy to saddle her horse. “Actually, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Do you think Sansa’s pretty?” Arya asked his cousin when they were far off from the gates.  
“Of course, she’s always been pretty.” Jon replied without any hint of hesitation and Arya nodded her head knowingly. “And she’s kind and gentle, stubborn to a fault but brave too.” she added. “Do you think those are qualities that makes a lady a potential great wife?”  
Jon was scrunching his brows but he replied nonetheless. “Well yeah, I suppose anyone would be lucky to have a wife like that. Why are asking anyway? Has someone been proposing marriage to her again?”  
“Well, I hope one of these days. I believe she’s pining for someone but the idiot seems as daft as her...” Arya trailed off and noticed how uncomfortable Jon felt about the notion of marriage proposals. They rode is silence until they turned their mounts back.

“So, you’re really our cousin right, and not our brother?” Arya inquired again and she decided it was time to be a bit blunt.  
“Arya, it’s been three years since Lord Howland Reed and Bran told us about that.” Jon replied.  
“You mean Bran and his soon to be father-by-law.” Arya snickered and it earned her a good laugh from Jon too. “I was just making sure that you’re really our cousin.”  
“Why is that?” Jon shot her a bewildered look.  
Their horses slowed and Arya explained. “Well, it just helps me to feel a bit less repulsed at the thought of you and Sansa probably getting it on.”  
“Arya!” Jon reprimanded. “Where did that thought came from? I would never dishonor Sansa that way.” he added but the color of his cheeks are redder than Sansa’s hair.  
“Yeah, I know.” Arya replied nonchalantly. “But you should really tell her though - about how you feel because a lot of us are really tired and annoyed that we’re like walking on eggshells around you two.”  
“It’s...” Jon started to protest but Arya swiftly cut him off.  
“No excuses.” she declared. “Everyone knows aside from the two of you fools.”  
“Arya, it’s..”  
“I said no excuses.” Arya replied with finality. “You’re going to tell her when we get back. A girl has to win some bets, Jon.” then Arya rode off leaving Jon to his thoughts.

* * *

 

“You need to tell him.” Bran was telling Sansa as she settled on her usual chair near the fire.  
“What?” His sister asked with a confused face. “Tell what to whom?”  
“Tell Jon how you really feel.” Bran states plainly and Sansa was surprised and her face was slowly matching the color of her hair. “I can tell he looks at you the same way.”  
“What are you talking about?” she asked defensively. “He’s our cousin.”  
“I know that.” Bran said. “Our grandparents were cousins too. There’s a precedent.”  
Sansa stood up and paced. “Bran, you’re imagining things.” She said but her face was obviously conflicted. “And Jon doesn’t see me that way.”  
“Oh yeah?” Bran arched his brows. “Why do you think he spends most of his time here in Winterfell and not in the Capital? Why do you think he always comes back?”  
“Well, that’s because his place is here. He grew up here and he’s a Stark.” Sansa explained, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair.  
“No.” Bran countered. “He’s in love.” he added like it was an irrevocable truth. “Everyone in Winterfell knows.”  
“What do you know about such things?” His sister sighed and looked away from him.  
Bran answered with confidence. “I’m a grown man and I know and understand such things.”  
Then it was Sansa’s attempt to change the subject. “You mean, like how you feel about Meera?”  
Bran looked away and was thankful that Meera wasn’t in the room with them. “Don’t change the subject, we are talking about you here.”  
“Bran...” Sansa trailed off.  
“Come on, I’m the Three-eyed raven, I know things.” Bran interrupted. “Tell him or I will.”  
“I thank you for your concern but let me handle this.”

* * *

 

That evening, they were gathered for dinner with Jon sitting at the head of the table and as always, Sansa was to his right. Although neither had spoken a word since they sat down. There were an array of foods that it seemed like a feast but suspiciously, no one has touched yet.  
Ser Davos and Tormund were sharing a tale on the other end with Brienne and Lyanna Mormont along with Meera and Sam. Bran sat at Jon’s left and Arya on the opposite side.  
“Oh, lemon cakes.” Arya announced. “Too bad I’m not hungry.”  
“Me either.” Bran agreed. “I think I shall retire early.” he added then glanced over at Tormund. “Tormund, can you help me to my room?” he asked and the wilding happily obliged.  
“I shall be going as well.” Lady Mormont said. “Lady Brienne, please escort me to my chambers.  
“Maester Tarly and I have something to discuss in private.” Ser Davos reasoned and pulled Sam along.  
“Wait, the food is already served...” Jon trailed off as Meera and Arya left too and Sansa was about to go as well when he reached for her hand. “No, stay. At least eat with me.”  
Sansa sighed and sat down. They spent the meal without talking further and when at last they were full, the silence turned awkward.  
“I’m not helping you to win a bet Arya.” Jon declared. “I know you’re hiding behind the door.”  
Sansa whipped her head to stare at the door with mouth agape. Then the door burst open but it was Lady Lyanna Mormont who strode in. “For god’s sake, when are you two getting married?” she asked as she made her way to them.  
Jon and Sansa looked at each other. Awkwardly at first then there’s that look of mutual understanding. A smile adorned their faces then Jon reached for Sansa’s hand and kissed it. Together they stood up, hand-in-hand. “Soon.” Sansa whispered an answer to Lady Mormont’s question.  
“I guess no one won the bet.” Arya mumbled from the other side of the door.  
“It’s alright.” Bran said.  
“You all need to eat.” Jon told them as he and Sansa walked by.  
“Where are you two going?” Arya asked.  
“To get reacquainted...” Sansa giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's kind of unexpected but I've grown fond of Jon and Sansa too :)  
> Anyways, this is just a little drabble that I need to get out of my system.


End file.
